<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No ties left by smollnatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929534">No ties left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollnatsu/pseuds/smollnatsu'>smollnatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work, orphanage - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Story - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollnatsu/pseuds/smollnatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i dunno what this isssss i’m sorryyyyy, it’s just something i wrote for an english class that has a scuffed ending</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No ties left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dunno what this isssss i’m sorryyyyy, it’s just something i wrote for an english class that has a scuffed ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="app-container">
<p></p><div class="doc-container">
<p></p><div class="doc"><p>
        <span>No ties left</span>
      </p><p>
        <span></span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Breathing heavily, the scene replayed over and over again in my head, the screams increasingly becoming louder as I inched towards their bodies. I vividly remember the taste of iron swirling around in my mouth, the smell of flesh burning… and the pain of being alone. It’s suffocating; a feeling I’ve slowly gotten used to over time. Stumbling towards the foul smell that filled my nostrils making me want to puke, my legs couldn’t support my body weight any longer; they gave way and I toppled down, blood oozing out as I grazed my knees against the ground. Still hearing the screams of those around me, I crawled closer to my parents’ lifeless bodies. Every time, every single god damn time, right before I reach them; I wake up. Screaming, panting, crying… I hate it.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>As I relax under the covers watching the hands slowly tick by, I hear the usual announcement indicating that it’s time for breakfast. Carefully climbing out of bed, I wander over to the mirror and the same scar I’ve had for as long as I can remember stares back at me, taunting me, as if to remind me of my loss so many years ago.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Heading downstairs, my hand runs over the same sign I had traced too many times to count, the tingling sensation it gave me never ceased to give me shivers. “PROPERTY OF MOSOLLOD’S HOME FOR CHILDREN” clouded my vision as small, cold drops ran down my face. Continuing downstairs, the other children give me vicious, judgemental looks, as if I was some kind of monster. “Hey Riley!” Well there was one person who’d never look at me like that, one person who knew me better than anyone else in the world... one person who I’d give up everything for. I sat down beside him in the cafeteria as he gave me the usual look. “No Zane, I didn’t have any nightmares last night. Can you please stop looking at me like that?” As soon as those words left my mouth, guilt began to rise within me. I knew he was just worried.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Looking back at him, I gave the most apologetic look I could muster. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that… I appreciate you worrying about me, but I haven’t had any lately so don’t worry, I’m completely fine.” I said whilst forcing a smile, but I could tell he didn’t believe me.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>“Oh, okay…”</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Before taking the next bite out of my slightly burnt toast, my eyes swiftly examined the cafeteria as something felt off. Noting that I was receiving more stares than usual, some filled with concern; but most filled with guilt. I was curious as to what had everyone so on edge, but nothing came to mind.</span>
      </p><p>
        
      </p><p>
        <span>After we finished breakfast, a bad feeling emerged within me, making me feel all kinds of wrong. ‘</span>
        <span>Duck</span>
        <span>.’ Immediately I dropped to the ground; If I was one second slower, I’d probably be dead.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Coming to my senses I stood up slowly so I wouldn’t end up with my face planted into the ground. “What the fuck, Hunter?!” I heard a voice roar loudly, “You could have killed him!” Zane was overflowing with rage at this point.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>“Oh come on, no one’ll miss this freak, and besides there’s no way that would have killed him.” Hunter said while snickering. “It’s about time you stop pretending to be friends. Everyone here hates him; I have no idea why you’re trying to be friendly. But honestly, it’s revolting.”</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Before I could stop him, Zane lunged forward furiously, tackling Hunter to the ground. Between short, unstable breaths he panted, “You piece of shit, how could you say that!? Even after knowing everything he’s been through; you treat him like he’s the Devil incarnate!”</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Hunter was about to reply, but instead decided to simply close his mouth and turn his head towards me; giving the most hatred fuelled glare I’ve ever received in my life, making me wonder what I’d ever done to him that was so horrible he’d treat me like this. I didn’t have much time to worry about it though, because Zane’s pupils were dilating, and his breathing was decreasing fast; I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Before I had time to react, he punched Hunter with an iron fist. An ear deafening crack resonated throughout the room as a scream clawed its way from the latter’s throat.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>With Hunter unconscious, I figured now would be the best time to get out of here before something worse happens. Rushing over to Zane, I help him to his feet and ask if he’s alright. It’s not every day you punch someone so hard you knock them out.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>He replied with a simple nod, which obviously meant he wasn’t. But there wasn’t much I could do about it right now.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>As we were about to leave, I heard whispers echoing from behind me. Turning around I saw a crowd had gathered where we once were. Assuming it was something to do with Hunter, I picked up the pace and Zane seemed to understand as he hurriedly caught up with me.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Running up the old floorboards, I heard a variety of words such as “coward” and “monster” following me from behind. As I took another step, a sharp pain shot through the back of my head making me want to scream.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>My vision blurred and my head started pounding. As I fell to the ground, I heard Zane scream out in agony before he and everything around me went up in flames.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span> For the second time in my life, I awoken to the smell of burning flesh and the screams of those around me.</span>
      </p><p>
        <span></span>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>